convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
From the Shadows
From the Shadows is a canon side story that was written on September 10, 2018. Picking up immediately where Reaper Man left off, this story details the effect of Reaper's alliance with The Shareholders and the attempts of Talon to undo it before the destruction of their world takes place. It can be found here. Characters * Akande Ogundimu * Gabriel Reyes * Maximilien * Moira O'Deorain * Sanjay Korpal * The Man in White * Vialli Story Details Chapter One - "Part One" The story begins right at the end of Reaper Man, where Reaper finishes his deal with The Man in White. Suddenly, a Talon soldier rushes in, causing The Man in White to vanish. Though the body is gone, Reaper makes it clear what had happened, and out of fear for his life, the soldier says nothing of it, instead informing Reaper that Moira requires assistance with disposing of the Cyberdemon, who has been slaughtering Talon soldiers left and right. Reaper heads out to confront the beast. There is a flashback to right after the [https://playoverwatch.com/en-us/news/21658546 Retribution comic], where then-Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes reports to fellow Blackwatch member Moira for experimentation. Though first trying to hide it, with some prodding from Moira, Gabriel vents his frustration with Overwatch for their handling of the recent Blackwatch bombing. Moira encourages him to defy Jack Morrison and take matters into his own hands, and he invites her to join him on a mission to Venice. Back in present day, Gabriel, now Reaper, arrives at the Cyberdemon's location, where corpses are strewn about and Moira is attempting to hold it back. She tells Reaper that her biotic energy has an adverse effect on her when she uses it on the Cyberdemon. He replies with the proper way to stop the beast, but also tells her he needs her to use said biotics to keep it at bay while he takes it down. She does so, but due to prolonged exposure to the Cyberdemon's demonic powers, Moira is knocked out just as Reaper defeats it. As she starts receiving medical attention, Maximilien confronts Reaper, and Reaper declares himself a member of Talon's inner council, as he had created a vacancy just minutes before. Chapter Two - "Part Two" Moira wakes from her coma earlier than anticipated, her own biotic augmentations speeding her recovery both physically and mentally. She thinks back to the Cynerdemon encounter, and wonders why Reaper had let it attack his own associates and even Jesse McCree, who he had been fond of. The story then moves ahead to a Talon council meeting in Venice, where only four council members remain as the rest had been killed off. They attempt to vote on a motion Maximilien brings up, but it is at a tie, with Reaper and Vialli voting against it and Maximilien and Sanjay voting for it. The meeting adjourns, and Maximilien thanks Sanjay for voting with him, only for Sanjay to reveal he's at his wit's end, fearing for his life every time he votes against Reaper. Maximilien tries to assuage his fear, but Reaper interrupts and asks to speak to Sanjay on his own. Sanjay leaves, and Maximilien books a flight to Oasis. There is a flashback to right after the failed mission to take Doomfist's gauntlet. Reaper's pride is wounded after his loss to Winston and Tracer, and he demands Moira experiment on him. She refuses, trying to tell him that Overwatch is not nearly the problem he thinks it is, but then muses on if his hurt pride is the true source of his anger. He immediately leaves, and she thinks nothing of it. Back in the present, Maximilien finds Moira frantically searching for something within her lab. She asks for Cyberdemon test results in order to learn more about what put her in a coma, but he tells her the research team had been killed and the research itself destroyed. He also informs her of the constant assassinations of various Talon leaders. Moira seems to find what she's looking for, but in fact it was switched by Sombra. She left Moira a note explaining that something happened to Reaper that caused Widowmaker to defect, and that he's not the same person he used to be. She left Moira a disk, which when played reveals the truth about the meeting with The Man in White. Chapter Three - "Part Three" Maximilien fills Moira in on everything that has happened, and reveals that their only chance of saving Talon is to get Sanjay to vote with them next meeting. Moira agrees, though she also asks Maximilien to obtain some sort of monster DNA from Reaper's scientists. She also plans to book a flight to France, as she believes they may find a lead there. A few days later, Moira greets Sanjay and Maximilien at Château Guillard, where she and the Omnic attempt to convince Sanjay to join their cause. Sanjay is dubious, as he doesn't trust Reaper to go along with a vote, but Moira leads him into Widowmaker's study. There, they find references to ODMA, which proves to them the existance of the Multiverse and proof that Reaper has been dealing with otherworldly forces. They also show Sanjay the surveillance footage Sombra left. Suddenly, they are attacked by the boatman who brought the two men, who is revealed to be a monster of Reaper's. Moira is able to easily subdue it, revealing she has made improvements to her biotics with Maximilien's DNA sample. They once again implore Sanjay to vote with them. The final scene jumps ahead to a Helix security facility, where Moira and Reaper are both at. It is revealed that Sanjay voted with Moira and Maximilien, and Reaper in his fury has let his monsters attack the guards. He pulls a gun on Moira, threatening to kill her, but she responds by attacking him and disarming him. He seems to vanish along with his monsters, but Moira continues on to her target, who is revealed to be Doomfist. The story ends with Moira musing on how Talon now has the Multiverse to claim. Trivia * Though some Talon council members are given names, they do not make appearances in either this story or Overwatch itself. * Though they do not appear in this story, both Widowmaker and Sombra are mentioned, as from Chapter Two onward, they have defected from Talon and are now situated on Ash. Category:Side Stories